


Fuck You, Julian

by MissKatherine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Dean is 16, Dean is a bad big brother, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sam is 12, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little Sammy hearing about probing in school and asking Dean about it so Dean demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Julian

It's just a phase, but Sam doesn't know that. He thinks that his little twelve year old brain is capable of making a life decision and go through with it for the rest of his life. And this time, his decision is to be a space monitor. He's still not sure if it's a real job but what he knows for sure is that Aliens exist. And if Aliens exist then he'll be the one to catch them. So he spends his study hall talking with Julian, the thirteen year old boy who did a science project on Aliens, Sam's not sure how that's possible but it only proves that Julian knows what he's doing. So he sits and listens to Julian ramble on and on about Aliens and abductions and planets that don't exist in this galaxy. Sam's enjoying it though, because he needs to learn everything he can about Aliens if he wants to catch one. 

And then Julian, gets into a more interesting subject, at least he thinks so. Being thirteen pushes him into making his mind a sex filled dungeon and the need to share it with ignorant boys is overwhelming. So he opens his mouth and says "Probing." Like it's so normal, like it's so awesome and needs to be shared with innocent little Sammy. 

And it's just Sam's luck that the bell rings and he doesn't get to ask "What the hell is probing?" Instead he goes home, walks because it's close and Dean doesn't have the Impala to drive him. 

He does his homework with only one word in mind. Because he's obsessing and because he thinks it's just another cool, futuristic, advanced tech that the Aliens use. He glances at Dean. He's sure Dean knows. Dean always knows, everything about everything. But Dean is also a jerk sometimes and likes to tease Sam. So Sam needs to consider this, weigh how much he wants the new information versus how much is he willing to put up with dean. 

It's a short battle because he closes his books and heads to the couch. He has that determined look in his eyes that he thinks makes him look serious but in truth it just makes him ten times cuter. He sits down next to Dean and waits for Dean to notice him. 

"Already finished?" Dean asks with sceptic look. 

Sam ignores the question and turns around so he's facing Dean with his entire body on the couch. "What's Alien probing?"

"What?" Dean is taken off guard that he feels like he just got a slap to the face. He mutes the TV and turns to Sam. Trying his best to look calm and collected and not completely freaking out by the fact that his baby brother just asked about Alien probing. "Where did you hear that?"

"Julian told me about it—"

Dean cuts in before Sam can finish his sentence "Julian? That older kid I told you not to hang out with?" Dean is more than a little pissed. 

Sam wants to talk back, to defend Julian but he's a little confused of why is Dean getting angry over his question. "But he knows a lot about Aliens—"

"What's it matter? They don't exist!" Dean stands up and walks away "Don't hang out with him again." He parks the order as he leaves the house. 

"Jerk." Sam flops back against the couch and stares at the ceiling. 

It's a little over two hours later that Dean comes back, he's not angry anymore because his eyes are soft when he searches the room for Sam. He walks towards the couch where his brother is still sitting and joins him. "Hey Sammy?"

"What?" Sam shoots back, still frowning and pouting with those lips. 

"I'm sorry I got so mad before." Dean waits for Sam to look at him but he doesn't. 

"And?" He finally turns to look at Dean. 

"And what? That's all." Dean answers and relaxes back on the couch. 

"What about Julian?" Sam asks with a puppy dog look that God can't say no to. 

"Stay away from him. I don't want you hanging out with older kids." His voice is commanding and final. No sixteen year old should sound so authoritative but he learned from the best. 

"But I hang with you all the time." Sam whines. 

"That's different babe, I'm your brother." He has that smirk an that look that radiates confidence and he's giving it to Sam. 

Sam can't help but blush at the pet name. He turns to Dean again "Will you tell me what probing means now?"

Dean's smirk disappears and he clears his throat "Well, it's kinda like...it's when—ah, fuck..." He runs his hand over his face and sees Sam staring at him, eyes wide and a tiny smile tugging at his lips, he looks as existed as an elf on Christmas, and God those rosy cheeks that match his lips. Dean just wants to grab him and kiss him until Sam's lips are all red an shiny and swollen and it feels good just to think about it. 

"Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to show you?" He swallows because Jesus Fuck he did not just say that to his baby brother. 

Sam only nods. 

"C'mere." Dean's hands are acting without any thought, he grabs Sam's waist and turns him around so he's laying on his stomach with his ass in the air. Dean is doing his best to understand exactly what he's doing but then he sees Sam's ass, and notices how Sam doesn't even try to struggle. He just lies there and waits for Dean to do whatever. And that makes him fucking hard. That submission that comes to naturally to Sam because "It's Dean." And that's all the reason Sam needs. 

"You trust me, Sammy?" He just has to ask, because hearing Sam say it will probably crash any self control he ever had. 

Sam nods without looking back at Dean. 

It's enough for Dean so he looms over Sam's body, doing his best not to rub his cock against Sammy's ass. His hands reach Sam's pants and he slowly starts to undo them, he keeps his eyes on Sam who glances back at him for a second before relaxing again. When he realizes Sam's comfortable with this. He pulls his pants down and Sam lifts his legs to get them off. Dean's breath comes short when he sees the two globes covered in boxer shorts. 

Fuck, he looks good enough to eat. Dean gives himself a mental slap and sits on the couch, his face leveled with Sam's ass "Jesus." He breathes and slowly pulls Sam's boxers, waiting for Sam to freak out or push him off. But Sam just tenses a little and looks over his shoulder to try and meet Dean's eyes but fails. 

Sam's boxer shorts pool around his knees, and Dean thinks that maybe his cock is about to burst. He gives himself a squeeze to adjust and licks his lips. His fingers brush against Sam's flesh and slowly he places his entire palm on each cheek. He gives a small squeeze because Mother of God, he's going to cum and Sam makes a small sound that's a moan and a whimper so Dean just squeeze tighter. 

"Fuck, Sammy, you like that?" He's not really excepting an answer. Just wants to run his mouth so he doesn't lose his mind. He pulls Sam's cheeks apart and finds the small pink bud, and Dean's ready to bet his life that it tastes as sweet as it looks. He takes a breath before running his thump over it and feels Sam shiver. 

"You ok Sammy?" Fuck, is that his voice?

Sam nods again and it's followed by another whimper. 

"Just relax, promise it'll be good." He presses his thump just to feel Sam open up under his touch and pulls back. He brings his middle finger to his mouth and sucks on it. Keeping his eyes to that pink entrance. And he can't help but imagine how his cock would feel inside. And that reminds him to undo his own pants and let his cock rest in his boxers. He rubs the wet finger against Sam's hole and Sam yelps with an audible moan. 

"Open up Sammy, let me in." He pushes his finger before waiting for Sam to relax and it just fucking goes in. Like Sam's ass just welcoming him, loving the attention and begging for more. He keeps pushing until his finger is all the way in and a really dirty and loud moan comes from Sam. 

"Such a little slut, Sammy. Like having my finger inside you baby brother?"

Sam nods "Dean!"

"Fuckin' takin' it so good." His finger fucks in and out of Sam's hole like it's his cock and he watches Sam push his ass back, silently asking for more. 

"Think you can take another one, huh? Can you open up for big brother?" If Sam's really that tight around just one finger, Dean doesn't want to imagine how his cock would fit. He'll stretch that little hole so wide, rip it open and Sammy will probably love it. He pulls his finger out and Sam whines and brings his hand back to keep Dean in. 

"No, Dean, put it back in." He whines each word and pushes his ass up even high. "Please."

Dean was about to lick another finger to put it in but hearing Sam beg like that made him bring his hand to his cock and jerk it slowly. "Tell me what you, little brother."

"More, want more, put your finger inside again." Sam doesn't even notice how hard he is because he never realized how good it feels to have his hole stretched open. "Feel so empty, rub my insides again, please big brother." 

"Gonna fill you up so good, don't worry baby boy. Gonna open your little hole 'til you can't take it." He gets out of his pants and boxers, giving his cock few more jerks before gathering all the precome and bringing it to Sam's hole. He doesn't warn before putting two fingers at the same time. And when he gets to hear Sam sweet innocent voice moan his name, he holds his cock at the base to stop himself from cumming. 

"Yeah, Sammy, take it, take your big brother's fingers. Think you can cum just like that? Getting fucked with my fingers?" His fingers are getting faster, feeling Sam clench around him every time he pulls out. He looks at his cock, all red at the tip and leaking, just for Sammy's ass. He buries his fingers deep and gets dizzy when Sam moans "Yes!" Followed by a whimper. 

"Gonna let me fuck you, Sammy?" He's aware that twelve year old Sam can't decide that for himself, and twelve year old Sam with two fingers up his ass defiantly can't decide that. 

"Please."

"Is that a yes?" Dean asks without moving his fingers. 

"Move...pleeeease!" He looks over his shoulder at Dean with a red face and swollen lips. He looks so debauched, and no twelve yearold should look like that but it just turns Dean on even more is possible. 

"Just let me fuck you, gonna stretch that little hole so good. C'mon Sammy." He's aware that he's begging but he's willing to do Sam's homework for a week if it means he gets to be inside that ass. 

"But, we're brothers—" Sam's protest turns into a whine when Dean twists his fingers and hits Sam's sweet spot. 

Dean can't hold his load any longer so he pulls his fingers out and places his cock between Sam's ass cheeks. The groan of relief that escapes him is followed by another whine from Sam. Dean brings his hand around and wraps it around Sam's small cock. He matches his thrusts with his hand movements and before he can start a rhythm, he's shooting two seconds after Sam. He can feel Sam's orgasm through his body and he gives few more weak thrusts as he brings his hand to his mouth and taste Sam. He glances at his own cum on Sam's ass before Sam turns around and pulls his own shirt to wipe it. 

"Fuck, Sam, you always taste this good?" He watches Sam lay on his back and pulls his boxers up. He finally gets to see his face and he wants to kiss him until he cums again. 

But Sam smiles at him and pulls him down, making Dean cover his body completely and crashes their lips. "You can fuck me next time." He states with a small smirk.


End file.
